The Heart Of Everything
by lilywilde
Summary: There was something different about her, made her stick out from all of the girls he ever met before. Something about her that got into the part of him he thought he kept ropes off from the rest of the world. OFC: Abby Dawson
1. 1 How A Resurrection Really Feels

SPN; The Heart Of Everything: 01

By: Lily Wilde

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

TimeLine: May 2010

A/N This story is taking place right after season five, it is very much AU and I wish I could have posted it before now. It features my OFC Abby Dawson, who I think is awesome. It mostly follows cannon only changed to fit my OC in. The title of this story is the title of a "Within Temptation" album. Their song "All I Need" is the theme song for this story/verse.

Summary: Nothing Ever Really Ends Does It?

The Heart Of Everything

Chapter One

"How a Resurrection Really Feels"

He wakes up with a start, because just seconds before he was sure that he was in hell, in the deepest darkest pit of hell, the part that took a war and sixty six seals to open the last time.

He isn't sure why he's alive; looking up at the sky he never thought he would see again. Even though it's raining and cloudy, he's never seen it look so beautiful. He lays there marveling at it, something so innocent in it, like it's reaching that part of him that's still a twelve year old boy who believes in the good things in life.

And it's weird, this feeling that he has it's like the dues have been paid and he can breathe again.

It's like peace.

The only thing he's wondering as he sets up from the wet ground is how the he is got back. Who or what did it, and why? His first instinct is to call Dean or Bobby, and let them know he's alive, a million possible scenarios running through his head. And then he remembers the promise he made Dean make.

And he takes off like a bat out of hell, figuratively speaking of course, out of the creepy ass cemetery he's found himself in; He just had to make sure he kept his promise.

He walks into town and finds a car to steal, an old hatchback that looks like no one will miss it. He drives straight to Cicero. He parks the car a block away and walks down the rain covered sidewalk towards Lisa's house. He stays in the shadows as he comes upon the house. He can't see the Impala anywhere, and he almost walks away, and then he sees him, setting there at Lisa's kitchen table eating dinner.

And he honestly expected him to look out of place, but his brother looked like he belonged there, like he'd been setting at tables his whole entire life and eating dinner. That's why it was so easy for him walking away. To let his brother have the life he always wanted, and the only way all of that was possible was if he left him.

So he drove away, as fast as he could.

He couldn't look back; looking back would be the death of him.

He isn't sure why he ends up at a bar, nostalgia maybe, or maybe it's just because he really needs a drink.

Either way, he finds himself walking into one, his head down, because he knows he looks like hell.

He won't think of the irony in that.

"Can I get you somethin'?" The bartender asks in a thick southern accent, interrupting his thoughts.

"Whiskey." His voice is rougher than he intends it to be but he's having a rough day.

"You all right?" She asks.

"Yeah." He runs his hand through his hair.

"No offense, but you look like hell." She says setting a glass down in front of him. He still doesn't look up just takes a drink.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"You know where I come from its only polite to look at someone when they're talking to you."

He looks up then, she stands there eyeing him, a hand on her hip and her blue eyes all hard and angry. "Sorry. It's just been a..."

"Bad day?" She offers kindly.

He exhales sharply. "More like a bad year."

"I know the feeling." She scoffs.

He smirks.

Her face kind of softens, but he can tell that she still has her guard up.

Sam knows that defense mechanism all too well, it's Winchester 101.

Sam watches her tuck a piece of shiny dark hair behind her ear, almost nervously.

He can't lie to himself about how beautiful she is. it's one of those things like the sky being blue; it just was.

He had to look away from her eyes, something about them seem familiar to him.

"I should get back to work before my boss gets pissed." She says turning away quickly.

He nods and watches her walk away.

He isn't sure why he feels compelled to watch her. Something about the girl just screamed save me.

And that was his job, protecting people.

She hangs her apron up but she doesn't leave after her shift, she sticks around and starts a game of pool with a group of rowdy guys. He knows the poker face anywhere, the all innocent look like she doesn't really know how to play and then she sinks three balls in a row.

She's so obviously hustling, and he watches the guys grow angry.

"You little bitch." The big one says.

"What you don't like to lose big guy?" She says stuffing the wad of cash down her bra.

"You think your slick honey?"

"I know I am." She takes her jacket looks over at him, then back at the guy. "Look I know your pride and ego are a little bruised but they'll heal with time."

He grabs her arm roughly and he feels something snap inside of himself, and he's up and making his way towards them, ready to clobber the guy for putting his hands on her.

He doesn't know why he is so angry, but he grabs the guy before he could get out whatever curse word he was about to hurl at her. He sends him flying hard into the wall.

He's standing there holding the guy to the wall an elbow in his throat. "You wanna pick on someone your own size?"

He can't speak, only gasps for air that he won't let him have.

She grabs his arm roughly trying to pull him off him. "Come on, s'not worth it."

He looks at her, something about her voice and the way she looks at him makes him drop his arm and let the guy breathe. She takes the money out of her bra and flings it at him. She pulls him out the door, her hand like a vice grip on the sleeve of his jacket.

"What the hell was that?" She asks looking up at him severely.

He looks at her for a second, waiting for her eyes to turn black, or her fangs to show.

But nothing.

"I could of taken them." She tells him tucking that same piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sure, you looked like you had it under control." He tells her gruffly. He follows her to her car, because of course she parked right in the darkest spot, it's like the girl had no sense of danger.

She whips her head around and stares at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're o..." And then something shoves him backwards even though no one is around, and he thinks she did it for half a second, and then big guy from the bar comes out of the shadows.

Black eyes and that whole dramatic production.

"Seriously, do you things ever learn?" She says sharply.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

The thing smirks at her and two of his buddies come out of dark all of them laughing.

The big one grabs her arm, she whips around so quickly and suddenly out of thin air it seems she's holding a stun gun to the things neck, buying them a few seconds.

She helps him up. "Follow me." She opens the back of a red cutlass and thrusts a shotgun at him.

"Do you know how to use one of those things?"

"I can manage." He says with a smirk.

"I got the big one." She tells him with a smirk, and disappears.

Okay, so maybe in his awesome lucky streak of the night, he's found his way onto a hunt.

Stumbled right onto one.

Out of all the girls he meets the one freaking hunter.

And she's trying to protect him.

No one except Dean ever tried to do that.

No time to dwell on that now.

He was hunting.

She watches him shoot one of the demon flunkies, perfect shot right in the chest that slows him down.

"You ever shot a shotgun before?"

"A few times actually." He tells her reloading. "You got any holy water?"

She raises an eyebrow at him "Of course, you're a hunter. God I mean look at you." She sighs.

"You know now's not really the time..."

She rolls her eyes. "Can you handle exercising this one?"

"I got it." He tells her and watches her run off.

The thing smokes out, he checks the guys pulse, he's still alive, which he didn't get often, and then he rushes off to find her.

It's too coincidental, him fresh from the pit and finding three demons, but they really don't seem after him as much as they do her.

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertamte servire, te rogamus, audi nos." She says as he comes up behind her.

"You okay?" She asks as he follows her back to her car, he notices blood on the sleeve of her jacket as she discards the guns in the trunk.

"You're bleeding." He informs her.

She looks down and nods, like she is just noticing the cut, opens her car door, grabs a towel off of the floor board and wraps it around her arm.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He looks at her arm, the already soaked with her blood. "You need stitches."

She looks down at her arm. "Yeah." She smirks. "You good with a needle?"

She opens the door to a small apartment, walking in slowly. She goes to the kitchen sink and starts to unwrap the towel from around her arm and turning on the sink. "There's a first aid kit on top of the fridge." She winces, the cut looking so much worse now that her jacket is off and she can see the extent of the injury. The slice up her arm is right below her elbow and it's a good eight inches long, and pretty deep. She opens up a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

"So are you gonna sow me up?"

He nods, letting her get situated on the counter.

She bites her lip feeling the tug of the needle through her skin, and then takes a long drink of whiskey.

"You alright?"

"I'm good." She says, labored. "I Guess I'm lucky you showed up, saved me a few minutes on the whole exercising thing..."

He chuckles. She doesn't seem like a girl who needed saving from anything.

"And to think I was trying to protect you the whole time."

He smirks. "You knew didn't you?"

"I can smell those things a block away." She tells him. "I peeped them as soon as they walked into the bar. I had to let them think they had the upper hand, feed into their plan. And then you try to be all chivalrous."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Don't sweat it, it's nice having backup for a change."

"So do you know why they're after you?" He says, he's almost finished with the cut and he doesn't want to look up at her pained face.

"No." She takes a long drink. "I've interrogated them, and tried to get one of them to talk but they don't say much, I figure it's just my bad luck."

He looks up, sees her looking away from him, and the cut.

"You got a name?" She asks.

He contemplates lying to her, but what's the use after all of that...

"Sam."

"I'm Abby." She says, labored taking a deep breath and another drink of whiskey.

He looks at her then gets back to the task at hand. He remembers when Dean taught him how to sew up a cut, he had just gotten pretty beat up from hopping over a barb wire fence, and he had Sam sow him up before their Dad got back from the salt and burn, so he couldn't give Dean the third degree about being careless.

"You're done." He tells her softly.

She nods and hands him the bottle.

He takes a deep breath and pours it onto the cut. She gasps and curses under her breath. He pats it dry then wraps it with gauze.

"Thanks." She says looking at him finally.

"No problem, I should be on my way..."

Abby hops of the counter and wobbles a little, and he catches her waist and keeps her from falling.

She smiles. Maybe it's the whiskey, but his eyes look all shiny and pretty and she just can't stop looking at them.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do."

"Who says? I mean I have a perfectly good couch and I am severely injured, I could die in my sleep and you just want to leave me?"

He tries really hard not to smirk, and even though everything in his head is screaming at him to just leave, keep going, and never look back. He doesn't need to drag anyone else into this colossal mess of a life of his. He has enough on his plate, and she really didn't need any more drama either.

But he's tired, and something about the kind stranger feels familiar to him, and because the loneliness in him wins out, he takes her up on the offer.

"Come on." She says, reaching for another coat. "Let's get some food."

A girl like her is bound to have secrets. Deep ones like the ones he carries. He's sure of it, and not just because of the demons that were after her or how casually she took it all.

Like different day, same demon kind of thing.

There was something more.

"Is that all your having?" She asks eyeing his plate with only two pancakes and a piece of sausage on it suspiciously.

"Yeah why?" He takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well we are at a buffet, and most people take that as an invitation to pig out."

"I'm not most people."

"Obviously." She takes a bite of her own pancakes. Chocolate chip and smothered in syrup.

He smirks.

"So were you on a job?" She asks casually.

"Sorta."

Abby raises an eyebrow. "Okay. I guess you were on some sort of top secret mission you can't talk about, cool beans."

He smirks. Can't really help himself.

"Were you hip to the whole apocalypse thing?"

He swallows a sip of coffee. "Were you?"

She nods. She knew what was going on, she wasn't living under a rock, her old hunter friend; Selma called and told her all about what was happening. The end was close and every hunter worth his salt rounds was out trying to battle whatever it was that was gonna end the world. She kept saying it was the devil, but Abby refused to believe that.

She would always say it was just global warming and that's what they all get for all the carbon emissions they put in the air.

Selma never thought she was funny.

Maybe this Sam was one of those hunters neck deep in this battle, maybe that's why he looked so shaken.

"I thought it was BS." She tells him picking at her food.

"Not so much."

She puts a big bite of pancakes in her mouth, chews on them and thinks. "Was it really the devil?"

He shivers and she notices the way his eyes get this kind of faraway look as he stares down at his hands with the ghosts of something horrible in his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "It was the devil."

Abby's turn to shiver.

"It's over." He says, because he feels the need to let her know it's all okay.

"How do you know?"

He swallows. "I took care of it."

Abby takes a drink of her coffee. "How..."

"Just trust me."

And that's one thing she does do, is trust him, even though she has absolutely no reason to, she does.

"Okay." She says with a nod.

He takes a deep breath. "What do you know about it?" He presses. He thinks maybe if she would put all the pieces together she would realize who he is, and take off running.

"A friend told me that someone set the devil free, and that they were all trying to stop it."

"Do you know who set the devil free?"

She shrugs. "I can't..." But it all comes back to her then. That one late night phone call where Selma first told her what was going on. Some ass had let the devil free, some ass named Winchester, Sam Winchester. "You... You're not?"

"Sam Winchester." He nods, waiting for her top bolt.

She takes another sip of coffee. Her hands start shaking and for the first time she is actually a little afraid of him.

"I took care of it."

She stares at him. "Oh Sam, what'd you do?" Its soft, softer than she expected it to be, and she's back to feeling for him, back to caring and she has no friggen idea why.

"I sent him back..."

"How?" She asks. "Is there even a spell that..."

"Wasn't a spell." He takes a long drink. He doesn't know why he's telling her everything, but its slipping out faster than he can stop it and she still sets there listening, her eyes staring into his. And it feels good to get it off his chest, to tell someone the crap he's been through, the hell he's endured.

"How, how are you back then?"

"I don't know."

She bites her lip. "I can help you, find out if you want. I'm good a research my brother always made me do it all."

He smiles.

Sounds familiar.

"I would like that actually."

Abby looks up at him. "What do you remember?"

"Not much, everything is a little foggy."

"Were you in hell?"

He nods, looking down at the table.

She wants to reach out and touch his hand; she almost does but stops herself. "We don't have to talk about it tonight." She says.

He nods. "Okay."

He watches her smile. Something bright in the way she does it. It's like nothing else matters, and he wishes he could have an attitude like that.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter much to me what you did Sam, people make mistakes, if we didn't we wouldn't be people."

He nods. "Not everyone almost ends the world."

"You fixed it didn't you?" She sets her eyes on him, eyes too kind to be looking at him.

"Yeah."

She reaches out and touches him this time, unable to stop herself, traces a soft circle on his hand. "Then quit beating yourself up over it."

He flinches at her touch, at her words because they are gentler than he deserves. He deserves hell fire and torture. He deserves the worst kind of punishment the pit has to offer.

But instead, he got her.

She fumbles with the lock on her door; he takes the key and helps her out. She smirks. "I'm never good with injuries."

He smiles pushing the door open.

Abby makes her way inside turning on light switches as she does. She's never liked the dark much, twenty four years old and still can't be in the dark.

"So there's the couch." She says taking off her jacket.

Sam nods.

"Thanks, you know, for everything." She says holding up her bandaged arm.

He nods. "No problem."

Abby shuffles on her feet, She brushed the dark hair from her face nervously. She never got nervous, and Abby's had her fair share of pretty men, some even prettier than him. But she never had sweaty palms or an empty feeling in her stomach that ached when he set his eyes on her.

Eyes so hazel and sad it made her want.

"So... Goodnight."

He nods, taking off his jacket and God those arms. He sure was something, to look at, and no she isn't gawking.

"Bathrooms down the hall first door on your left, my bedroom is on the right." She bites her lip.

He smirks. "Okay."

"Well I'm going to bed."

He starts to say something, but stops himself. "Goodnight."

Abby walks slowly into her room, everything in her screaming to turn around, everything on fire. She takes a deep breath and flops on her bed, hoping he's there when she wakes up.

Hoping with every part of her.


	2. 2 Something Real

SPN; The Heart Of Everything

Summary: You can only move as fast as who's in front of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

TimeLine: May 2010

A/N This story is taking place right after season five, it is very much AU and I wish I could have posted it before now. It features my OFC Abby Dawson, who I think is awesome. It mostly follows cannon only changed to fit my OC in. The title of this story is the title of a "Within Temptation" album. Their song "All I Need" is the theme song for this story/verse.

Summary: Nothing good will come of it, that's for sure.

The Heart Of Everything

Chapter Two

"Something Real"

When Abby wakes up the next day she walks in the living room and finds his big body sprawled out on her couch she smiles, he actually looks really comfortable, like he hadn't slept in days.

It's a little after one in the afternoon, but she pours herself a bowl of cereal. She sets on the counter, her back to him, aching to look at him, but she doesn't.

Her lips curl into a smile when she hears him rustle.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"1:18." She tells him cheerily.

He clears his throat. "In the afternoon?"

"Yes." She turns around. "What do you expect we were up until like six?"

He groaned when he got up stretching his back, the muscles in his back flexing against his tan skin.

She licked her lips. "Sleep good?"

"Define good."

"Eight hours of continuous sleep."

"I didn't count."

She smiles. "You look a little better."

"Just a little?"

She smiles and takes a bite of her cereal. "Want some cereal?"

He looks at the box of cocoa pebbles and shakes his head. "You got anything without a cartoon character on it?"

"Nope."

He smirks. "Of course not."

"There are pop tarts up there." She says pointing with her spoon to the top of the fridge. "They're strawberry. You look like a strawberry kind of guy."

He stares at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't get abs like that eating cocoa pebbles."

He looks down and notices he's shirtless. But she doesn't seem to mind, at all.

Sam gets a pop tart out of the box. The muscles in his arm catch her eye. She wonders if he knows how gorgeous he is, he must see himself when he looks into a mirror, and he has to know that he's friggen killing her walking around without a shirt.

She shifts on the counter. "I did a little digging last night after you fell asleep, research on those signs you were talking about." He looks at her as she slides off the counter and picks up a manila folder. "I didn't find much."

The folder is pretty thick; he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, but not anything to help you." She says, watching him flip through her findings. She really wished he'd put a shirt on.

"Everything's clear since three days ago."

"Uh huh." She takes a step back and turns her attention to her cereal. "You think that's a good or bad sign?"

"I don't know."

Abby shrugs. "Maybe it's really over."

He scoffs. "I doubt it."

"You are really pessimistic aren't you?"

"I'm realistic."

She smiles looking down at her bowl.

A loud knock on her door makes her jump and she looks up startled.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asks attention towards the door.

"Nope." She opens a drawer in the kitchen and pulls out a 9mm and walks towards the door slowly.

They knock again, impatiently.

He watches her look through the peep hole taking a sigh of relief, before she opened the door.

He thinks they're in the clear.

"Abby!" The loud, high pitched voice calls.

"Penny." She says, slipping her gun behind her back. "Is everything okay?"

A short, very stout woman walks into the door. She is wearing floral print top and purple pants, and her white hair is all piled up on top of her head.

"Oh..." She looks at Sam. "I did not realize you had a gentleman caller."

"No. This is my cousin Sam."

"Oh well then, hello young man." She says in a husky voice.

He smiles weakly. He isn't really sure what it is about older women, but they always hit on him. It was something always Dean found hilarious.

"Any who sweetheart, I need your help down stairs."

"Sure Penny." She follows the woman out the door. "I'll be right back Sam."

He nods, watching her slip the gun behind a couch pillow.

"What is it that you need help with?" Abby asks walking into Penny's apartment, the woman is always asking her to come and fix things, or get things off of the top shelf for her, Abby never minds, but sometimes Penny has the worst timing.

She doesn't pay much attention that there isn't a single meow coming from inside, or that the TV is off. All very un-Penny like things. She has like eight cats and her TV is usually on full blast playing some daytime TV show.

Penny turns around, looking at Abby solemnly. "You should really be careful of the people you bring into your house Abby."

"What?"

"Do you even have any idea what kind of things that boy has done?"

Abby takes a step backwards, but Penny catches her arm, her eyes flipping to black.

"He's a monster."

Abby tries to yank her arm away, only to be thrown against the far wall, hard.

"And no good will come of this, that's why you have to die."

Suddenly, the door flies open and a splash of holy water makes Penny hiss.

Sam's standing there, looking like a knight in shining freaking armor.

He exorcises her in a single breath, and the black smoke leaves Penny's body in a gush of air and Abby falls to the ground.

"Crap." She says, Sam suddenly there to help her up. She stands up and goes over to Penny to check her pulse. "She's still alive." She gets up and pulls Sam out of the apartment. "We have to get out of here."

"I have some place we can go."

She opens her apartment door and tosses the 9mm at him. "Where's that?"

"South Dakota."

Abby starts throwing stuff into a duffle bag. "South Dakota?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine. He can help us out."

"Us?" She won't admit how much she likes that.

He shrugs and starts buttoning up is plaid shirt. "We keep saving each other's lives; I guess that makes us friends."

Abby nods. "I guess it does.

Sam looks over his shoulder and Bobby follows his gaze to the red cutlass. He raises an eyebrow.

"That's Abby."

"Oh?"

Sam looks at Bobby. "We need your help."

"Of course, that's the only time you idjits come here."

Sam smirks.

"Get your asses in here." Bobby says turning around and walking inside.

He waves Abby towards him, and she follows him into the house. When she walks in the door, she of course gets a face full of holy water.

"Just checking..." Bobby tells her. "…can't be too careful."

Abby wipes the water from her face and smirks. "Course not." She extends a hand to Bobby. "Abby Dawson."

"Bobby Singer." He shakes her hand. "You Tate Dawson's daughter?"

Abby nods, something like a wince in her voice when she answers. "Yeah, but don't hold that against me."

Bobby smirks. He instantly likes her. She seems like a no nonsense gal, and that's his favorite kind.

"How did the two of you get tangled up together?"

"Demons are after her."

Abby looks up at him. "I saved his ass."

"I saved yours too."

"How long have they been after you?" Bobby asks, interrupting Abby before she could speak.

"Few weeks..." She tells him.

"Where do I fit in to all of this? Abby asks. "I had nothing to do with all of that, and all of the sudden I'm the demon's public enemy number one."

"Maybe it's no coincidence the two of you met..."

It certainly didn't feel like coincidence, it felt like fate, but neither of them would admit that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asks.

Bobby shrugs. "Stopping the apocalypse messed up the natural balance, who knows what kind of can of worms was opened."

"I need some air." Abby says inching her way towards the front door.

Sam looks at Bobby after he hears the door close. "What do you think this means?"

"Probably something big, who knows?"

He motions over his shoulder at Abby standing on his porch. "What do you know about her?"

"Enough to know I trust her." Sam says, and Bobby notices the kind way he speaks of his new female friend, because he's Bobby and not much gets past him.

"Well if demons are after her it can't be good."

Sam nods. "I know."

He looks outside. Abby is standing there looking up at the sky. "Go on." Bobby says. "I'll see if I can dig up anything on how to find Cass"

He looks at Bobby. "Maybe we should pray."

Bobby raises an eyebrow. "I'll get on that."

"You all right?" Sam asks coming half the way out Bobby's front door.

Abby nods. "I have something to tell you Sam."

"Okay..." He steps outside. She wraps her arms around herself, it's cold and he can smell the rain in the air.

"That demon, the one inside of Penny. The things she said to me, she told me that I had to die because the two of us met..."

"Is that all she said?" He asks in a desperate voice.

Abby nods and her dark hair slips into her face. "She said no good would come of it."

"You should leave." He tells her quickly.

Abby looks up at him, her blue eyes full of tears. "No."

"Abby you are in danger being around me, if you go..."

"I can't." She whispers. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't scare easily."

Sam sighs. "I'm not good for anyone Abby. I don't know what brought me back or why but they should of just left me there."

She shakes her head. "Sam, stop it."

"No!"

She takes a step backwards. For the first time he looks a little scary, all six foot five of his huge body shaking with anger. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Abby rolls her eyes. "I'm used to bad things happening to me."

He sighs.

"Look whatever this is, it's obviously something to do with the two of us and I can't just walk away Sam."

He looks away.

"I'm here okay."

He nods. And he very seriously considers throwing her over his shoulder all the way back to Indianapolis. But he's pretty sure she'd beat him back to Bobby's if he did.

Sam's pretty sure she isn't going anywhere, he's even more sure that he doesn't want her to leave.

And it's all a jumbled mess inside his head. It's all so crazy he can't even fathom what's going on. All he knows is they're gonna figure this out, together. Whether he likes it or not.

It all comes up to dead ends.

Every single ritual, spell and prayer they do.

Nothing gets them any closer than they were.

Abby falls asleep around two am, an old book in her lap, curled up on the couch under a blanket Bobby slung over her.

He just wishes he could sleep, get it off his mind for a while.

But he can't shut it off, this feeling that it's all just beginning and the worst is yet to come.

He needs air.

Out on the porch he looks up at the sky, considers screaming for half a second, but then...

"Why are you still awake?" It's her and she is standing there with that afghan wrapped around her. She smirks. "Still researching?"

"I needed some air."

Abby nods. "You're scared."

He doesn't know how she knows. Maybe she feels it the same way he does in the air, thick around them with what's to come.

Sam sighs. "I'm worried."

"If you're worrying about me Sam, don't, I can take care of myself."

He wished she would come to her senses and run away screaming.

He shakes his head, laughs a little and she looks away from him.

"Wanna share with the class?"

"I've known you for all of two days and... I don't know I feel like I've known you forever.

She looks up at him. Funny she's been thinking the exact same thing about him.

He brushes the dark hair from her face and up close her eyes are even more blue, even in the moonlight.

He can't kiss her, even though everything in his body is screaming for him to.

They both feel it, that boiling tension, the invisible cord that seems to be connecting them, drawing them closer.

It's like it is meant to be.

And even though she's never believed in fate, something about Sam Winchester makes her want to start.

She doesn't care what he's done.

She doesn't care where he's been.

Abby stands on her tip toes to kiss him, her silent way of telling him everything that's going through her mind. She is done fighting with herself.

Nothing makes any sense, but that kiss, it sure clears a lot of things up.

She feels her back hit something solid, the side of Bobby's house?

He has his hands tangled in her hair, kissing her like he needs her to breathe.

Abby takes his arm, leads him off the porch and to her car. He should stop her, but it feels right. It feels like what he's supposed to be doing. And he's just so damn tired of fighting it.

He runs his hand through her hair, pulls her in closer, and flips her over so her back is against the car. "Sam." She breathes.

He kisses down her neck, she smells so clean, so pure, and everything he's not.

She unbuttons the buttons on his shirt and slides it off. Her hand touches his cheek, as she kisses her way to his ear and breathes out a sigh that makes his stomach feel empty. "I want you."

She opens the door to her car and pulls him inside.

He pulls the shirt over his head and she unbuttons her pants. He wants her too, but all he can do is grunt and help her pull them down.

"Sam." She breathes. "Look at me."

He does for the briefest second and her eyes make him look away, he sees the baby blue and it hurts.

She kicks her pants off, starts in on his after he slips her shirt off and kisses along where the lace of her bra meets skin.

She can't even think straight, it's all jumbled and confusing and it's starting to scare her how much she really wants him, no needs him.

She kisses him roughly sucks on his bottom lip. "I need you."

He knows.

He pushes inside her with a grunt, and it's all a blur after that. All sighs and murmurs against hot skin.

Need and want and lust all tangled up inside.

So wrong, and yet, so right.

The next morning they wake up a tangle of limbs and that very itchy wool blanket. Abby is laying uncomfortably on top of him and she hits her head when she wakes up. "Ouch." She yells rubbing the top of her head.

Sam chuckles. "Not so funny when you do it huh?"

She smacks his chest. "Shut up." She climbs towards the front and puts her shirt back on, searching around for her jeans only to find Sam's.

"That was a lot easier when I was seventeen, now I just feel like a got beat up."

Sam grunts in agreement.

She laughs.

It seems like they both remember how messed up everything is at the same time...

"Sam." She says softly. "I'm not a girl who expects anything after a hook up."

"Okay..." He hates these kinds of conversations. Once upon a time Sam never just hooked up with girls, that was always Dean's gig. It had nothing to do with his track record of dead girlfriends either.

"I'm just saying you know this whole thing can be completely casual, and I will be cool with it."

"Casual works." He tells her, trying to sound sure about it.

She smirks, just as her jeans land over her shoulders.

"Let's get back to reality." She says cheerily.

The smell of eggs fills Bobby's kitchen, and he pretends not to notice that neither of them slept in his house the night before. They pretend not to notice the awkward tension in the room. The thing is casual could work; it could work if they both felt that this could be something casual. But...This didn't feel casual; it felt like the thing they both had spent their lives waiting for.


	3. 3 Set Fire To The Rain

SPN; The Heart Of Everything

By: Lily Wilde

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

TimeLine: June 2010

A/N This story is taking place right after season five, it is very much AU and I wish I could have posted it before now. It features my OFC Abby Dawson, who I think is awesome. It mostly follows cannon only changed to fit my OC in. The title of this story is the title of a "Within Temptation" album. Their song "All I Need" is the theme song for this story/verse.

Summary: They realize that answers aren't so easy to find.

The Heart Of Everything

Chapter Three

"Set Fire To The Rain"

It had been three weeks.

Two weeks of more dead ends, and not being any closer to knowing what the hell is going on.

Square one has become permanent residence for them.

They're running around like chickens with their heads cut off, searching for God knows what.

The blind leading the blind.

He feels like he's read every damn book in Bobby's house trying to find out anything they could. But no one knew anything about this world, the one they helped create, the one where it seemed all the usual rules went out the window and everything was turned upside down.

Plus, there was the whole casual sex thing that was turning out to be WAY more complicated than it needed to be. They had no problem with the sex; they had managed to find plenty of places to do the deed. It was just, afterwards when they were caught up in the moment and catching their breathes, he would catch himself brushing the hair gently from her face, and she would catch herself lying on his chest too long.

Yeah they were in too fucking deep. They could both feel it, and even Bobby was starting to catch the vibes. It was like they were silently screaming that they were in love just with longing glances across a room. He was starting to feel like he was watching a soap opera starring these idjits.

But they all continued to tiptoe around the issue.

Just when they thought they had exhausted every lead, Sam had an idea, one he wasn't too sure of, but they're running out of options. He thinks of it when he's looking through one of the boxes they stored in Bobby's garage, and finds the old picture of his family in front of his house in Lawrence. And then he knows where they have to go and who they have to see.

Abby stares at the map and looks over at him and smirks. "You wanna go see a psychic?"

"Yeah, I think she can help us out."

"What makes you so sure?" She asks skeptically.

Sam shrugs, he turns down the radio. Abby's just like Dean she always has to have it loud and some kind of rock song playing. "She's helped us before."

"Alright." She says halfheartedly as she puts her sunglasses back on her face. She turns the music back up. "And don't touch my radio, okay?"

He smirks. "Sure."

The house he parks her car in front of isn't exactly what Abby expected. It looks like someone's grandma lived inside. "So the all-knowing psychic lives on Peach Street?" Abby asks looking out her window at the yellow house.

He gives her a look and gets out of the car. Abby follows closely behind him. She's still wearing her big black sunglasses.

Sam doesn't get a chance to knock on the door. She opens it before he can.

Missouri Moseley.

"Sam Winchester, well look at you honey, all grown up and handsome." She says and she isn't surprised at all. She looks at Abby. "Glad to see you finally found yourself a nice girl."

Abby smirks. She puts her sunglasses on top of her head. "I'm not his girl." She chuckles.

"Sure." Missouri says eye balling Abby with her all-knowing eyes.

And Abby doesn't doubt that she can see right through the crap.

Sam shifts from foot to foot and rubs the back of his neck. "This is..."

"Abby Dawson, I know." She smiles. "Y'all wanna come inside and I'll make you some tea."

Sam nods and they follow her inside. She still looks the same, a little older and a pinch of grey in her black hair.

"I guess you know why we came here." He says to her as she sets a tray of tea down on the coffee table between them, and takes a seat in her big brown chair.

"You want answers." She looks at Abby. "Pour yourself a cup of tea honey; you deserve to relax for a while, this boy keeping you up all hours of the night. Sam don't you see she's exhausted."

Abby bites her lip. "I'm fine."

Missouri looks at her kindly. "You don't fool me." She pours her a cup of tea herself and puts it in Abby's hand.

Abby smiles politely. But she hates being fussed over like a child.

"Someone should be fussing over you child, you're too skinny."

Abby takes a sip of the tea. "I eat."

"Not enough. The two of you aren't leaving until after dinner tonight."

Sam nods. "Thank you." He tells her knowing better than to argue with her.

"Do you know anything?" Sam asks.

Missouri smiles. "The demons, they tell you it isn't a good thing, but trust me, it is going to be good. It's gonna be a miracle."

Abby sets the cup of tea down. "What is IT exactly?"

"I can't see for sure. It's still a little fuzzy."

Sam works his jaw. "Missouri. Please, you have to see something."

"Sam Winchester you know good and well that I can't pull stuff out of thin air."

He remembers a time, long time ago when he asked Missouri what was happening to him, and she told him she didn't know, and he thought she was lying then, and she was wearing the same look on her face now.

"What do you all want for dinner now?"

She makes them a feast. Pork roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn on the cob. She sets jugs of lemonade and iced tea on the table. She wouldn't let Abby help her cook anything even though she kept asking if she wanted help with anything.

"Honey I know you cannot cook to save your life, just go relax."

She did however get to stir the sugar into the lemonade.

Sam watches her, the way she's fussing over Abby, making her eat all of the vegetables on her plate and the smile she wears on her face. He knows she knows something. He can see it in her eyes. She eyes him from across the table. After dinner he excuses himself outside. He needs some fresh air and a new perspective.

"Sam." She says her soft sweet voice cutting through his thoughts. He turns around, facing her on her porch. She hands him a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry."

He looks at her weirdly. "For?"

"I should have warned you."

He sets the cup of coffee down on the rail. "About what Missouri?"

She sighs. "Your daddy made me promise I wouldn't tell you anything. He wanted to save you, and he didn't want you to know about any of it."

"You knew didn't you?" He spits. "You knew even back then didn't you?"

She nods. "Keep your voice down, you has every right to yell at me but your girl is in there sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks."

"We shouldn't be together." Sam says looking out at the sky

"That's where you're wrong. You are supposed to be. You and her were always meant to meet."

"What?"

"She is your soulmate Sam." Missouri smiles. "I know you don't believe in things like that, but I also know the two of you feel it."

He sighs, he isn't going to talk about this with Missouri, and so he changes the subject. "You know something about what exactly these demons are talking about don't you?"

She sighs. "It is too soon to tell any of it."

He picks up the cup of coffee and takes a long drink.

"I do know that she is gonna need you. And she's a stubborn one that girl, she ain't gonna go around admitting things like that." She touches his arm. "You're gonna need her too."

He nods, not really satisfied with her answer. But he knows she isn't going to give him anything else, at least not tonight.

She turns to walk into the house but whips back around. "And your brother... Just so you know. He misses you just as much as you miss him, maybe more."

Sam swallows the lump in his throat; it feels like it's been there for months. "Dean's gonna have his normal life."

Missouri nods. "Don't you see boy, that normal never works out for the two of you."

Sam watches her walk into her house. He finishes his cup of coffee before he slips back in, locking the door behind himself and going to the downstairs bedroom she put Abby in. She is curled up in the covers, sleeping peacefully. So peacefully in fact he decides to sleep on the couch.

Abby wakes up and wonders into the kitchen following the smell of food.

"Take a seat honey. I made you coffee, eight spoons of sugar, right?"

She smiles and picks up the cup. "Yes ma'am." She sets down at the table.

Abby stares at the picture hanging on the kitchen wall, something familiar in the swirls and colors.

"You've seen it before." Missouri tells her, turning around and looking at her.

"How..."

Missouri sets down across from her. "I knew your grandmother very well. She was a bit of a medium herself. Delores was one of my very best friends."

Abby took a long drink of coffee, it's probably the best cup of coffee she's ever had, but the bombshell she just got kind of takes away from it.

"My grandma was psychic?"

"She focused more on spirits, she communed with the dead, and she sold charms and helped hunters out. It's how your Momma and Daddy met."

"How come I never knew any of this?"

"Well your grandmother and your Momma weren't on the best terms."

Abby took a deep breath.

Missouri touches her shaking hands. "Your Momma died to save you."

She looks up at her, a million questions in her blue eyes.

"You look so much like her you know." She tells her, "I think I have an old picture of the two of you here somewhere..." She gets up and walks to a closet and pulls out an old photo album. She sets it down on the table and opens the book, flipping through a few pages until she came to one of a pretty woman holding a baby, smiling at the camera. And Abby gasps, because the woman is more beautiful then she remembered.

"That's your Momma there, and you were about two."

"Wow." Is all she can manage to get out around the lump in her throat?

"Your Grandmother was from Louisiana, we met in college, LSU. Del and I were both trying to check out the same book from the library, an old book on voodoo in Louisiana." Missouri laughs. "Well good morning." She says suddenly and makes Abby jump in surprise.

She looks over her shoulder and finds Sam stretching in the doorway of the kitchen. He sets down next to her and looks down at the photo album. "What did I miss?"

"I knew Abby's grandmother." Missouri informs him.

Sam looks down at the picture, the woman in the pale blue dress holding the toddler.

"That's my mom."

"You look like her." Sam says softly.

Missouri smiles and nods in agreement

"The two of you better eat everything on your plates." She tells them setting two plates full of food in front of them. "I'm pretty sure this is the last decent meal you will have for a while."

Abby takes her fork and takes a huge bite of eggs. "Do you have any ketchup?"

Missouri raises an eyebrow and opens the fridge. She hands her the bottle.

Sam watches her, watching Abby a weird sort of look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that boy." She snaps at him.

He rolls his eyes and starts in on his own plate.

Missouri packed them a basket full of stuff for lunch and makes Abby promise she will eat at least one decent meal a day.

"And don't you humor me little girl." Missouri tells her sternly.

Abby nods. "Yes ma'am."

Sam let's her give him a hug. "Everything is going to work itself out. You'll see."

"Don't humor me."

She smiles and touches his face. "Trust me boy I'm not."

He smiles.

"Quit being stubborn boy and at least call your brother." She tells him. "He's sick over losing you."

Sam shakes his head. But he doesn't plan on calling Dean.

Dean's off limits.

"You both come back and see me. And don't wait five years this time."

"Yes ma'am."

Abby walks up beside Sam. "You'll call if you see anything?"

"I sure will honey. And I'll keep my mind peeled for the two of you."

Abby gives her a hug. She's gonna miss her. Something about her was just comfortable and familiar.

Sam opens the driver side door and starts the car.

"You heard her. Missouri said it's gonna be good. She said it was going to be a miracle."

He nods.

Abby touches his arm. "Don't worry. I got your back Winchester."

They drive until they get tired, stop at a motel and get a room for the night. Abby's setting on the bed drinking the wine she bought from a coffee cup. Sam's on the laptop again. He's always on the thing.

Abby thinks about it when it's quiet and there isn't anything on TV. She thinks about all of the crap they are in and that there's no way out in sight.

She thinks about how much she feels for Sam, and how much it scares her.

"Can we just have one night, with no demons or any of this crap?" She asks, looking at him softly.

He looks up.

"I just can't do this tonight."

He closes the laptop and reaches for the bottle. "Deal." He tells her with his eyes staring into hers. Its shadows of ghosts that live in Sam Winchester's eyes. And looking at him, she sees something familiar, something she sees every day in the mirror.

He talks the most when it's dark and they're both drunk, and he's telling her things she's pretty sure he's never told anyone else before. She almost feels kind of bad laying there listening, almost like she's listening in on something she isn't supposed to hear. He talks about his family. About the mom he never met, his crazed, revenge driven father, who he realized he wasn't too different from. And then there's Dean. Always Dean. But Abby never grows tired of the Dean stories. Some of them sad, most of them end in them laughing. And the way Sam's eyes light up when he's talking about his big brother, makes Abby want to cry.

He tells her about Jess his first real love and Madison the girl he had to kill because she was a werewolf and who he's pretty sure he loved and a lot about Ruby. He tells her he thought he really loved her, even though she was a demon. He tells her that he swore to himself he'd never get close to another person on earth.

He talks too much when he's drunk, but the more he talks the less she has to, and he's cute. He makes her feel things that Abby Dawson almost forgot about.

Especially when he goes quiet and there isn't much talking.

His body laid out on top of hers, his lips moving against hers. It's like fighting fire when he pushes inside her; it simmers in all the right places and makes her forget everything.

She wakes up sprawled out on top of his chest, her brown hair in her face. She is as hung over as she's ever been.

She rolls over and whimpers, her back is killing her. No telling what kind of crazy drunk sex they had.

Sam rolls over on his side and comes face to face with her. He can't stop thinking about the things Missouri said to him, all the things about Abby being his soulmate. He had heard enough about destiny these past few years...

But she didn't look like a bad destiny.

Her tan skin peeking out from under the sheet she pulled over herself. The look on her face of pure bliss. People like them weren't supposed to feel this good.

His cell phone rings and he rolls over, reluctantly and answers it. "Hello?"

"How far are you from Denver?" Bobby asks.

"About ten hours. Is there something there?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "A werewolf."

Sam looks over at Abby.

She smirks. "It had been a while since I've been on a good old fashioned monster hunt." She says.

"Okay." Sam tells him. "We'll check it out.

He had seen Abby take on those demons the first night he met her, but other than that and her landlord he hadn't really seen her in action.

Abby took hunts seriously. She loved the initial investigation, and he swears he saw her smile a little too big after she hung up with the coroner's office.

But he really hadn't seen anything until she came out of the bathroom at the gas station dressed in a pair of black pants and button down white shirt, she's still wearing the sunglasses and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. If he didn't know any better he would think she was a cop.

"Did you get the rental?" She asks, ignoring the way he's watching her. She pulls her id out of her duffel bag and puts it in her pocket.

He dangles the keys. "Yes."

Abby looks up. "Are you all right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smirks. "Okay agent Barton, you ready?"

They hit the coroner's office first, got a good look at the bodies. It's pretty clear what got a hold of them. Two bodies, no hearts, the lunar cycle fits.

It should have been cut and dry.

They found their lead, a guy who worked for both of the victims, the one small thing connecting them. They loaded up their guns with silver bullets and went out to get the thing. The guy they were casing, Les Buckner had been laid off, working odd jobs around his neighborhood, and he had gotten cheated out of some money by the victims. Sure he had a right to be ticked off, but murder?

It was a little drastic, and very much werewolf behavior.

They caught up with him at a bar he frequented, a bar that both of the victims had last been spotted at. Abby was the one to notice him leaving, finishing off his beer and tossing it into the trash.

"He's on the move." She says rising up.

Sam stands up. Something about this feels... Not right.

It just seems too easy, because nothing is easy nowadays, things are messy and complicated and he barely caught her before she opened the back door leading to the alleyway.

"Sam." She says trying to pull her arm away.

"Look I just have this feeling about this."

"What?" She looks at the door. "Look can't this wait... I mean, hello we almost got him." She gets her arm free of his grasp and pushes the door open.

He's three steps behind her, they're just in time to see the guy wolf out, he turns towards them, not even able to make a move before Abby shoots him twice in the chest. She looks over her shoulder smugly at him. "You were saying?"

He takes a step forward, shaking off the feeling of dread. "Never mind." He walks past her to the guy and bends down to check his pulse.

No sooner than he looks up to tell her good shot, he watches, almost in slow motion a black figure tackling her to the ground.

"Abby!" He yells, jumping up to go after her, he pulls his gun out, ready to shoot the thing when another one jumps him from behind. He goes flying forward into the dumpsters and all he can hear is her scream, blood curdling, deafening scream.

He rolls over shooting the thing right in the chest, and runs off towards her.

Her gun catches the moonlight off the blacktop. He picks it up, reacting quickly and two bullets out of the gun before he has a chance to exhale.

He stands there half a second expecting her to raise up, and when she doesn't he closes the distance between them in two strides and realizes what's keeping her from moving.

"Did it bite me?" She screams.

He falls to his knees and touches her face. "You have to calm down." He breathes taking in the extent of her injuries, there is so much blood, her grey shirt is covered in it, and she's shaking, obviously in shock.

"If it bit me you have to kill me." She tells him frantically. "I can't. Become a monster."

"You're gonna be okay, I got you." He lifts her up careful not to move her too much.

She starts to full on panic once he gets her into the car. Her hands shaking and she's talking a mile a minute. "This is what I get. My God. I deserve this." She starts crying, and he's between shushing her, trying to soothe her by rubbing her leg and keeping the car on the road.

He carried her into the motel and kicks the door shut behind him. He's covered in her blood. He sets her on the bathroom counter and gets her out of her jacket; the source of the blood is a long gash across her chest, claw marks.

"It looks like it's just the claws that got you." He tells her ripping the remains of her shirt off.

Her breathe comes out in frantic spurts. "Are you sure?"

He wets a rag and starts cleaning the cut, checks around her neck and doesn't find any tooth marks. "Yes. It just got you with its claws."

She starts sobbing. "Can... Can you stitch me up?"

He looks at her, she literally looks petrified. Her eyes wide with shock and fear and pain.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"No. I hate hospitals." She breathes. "Please just..."

He nods, brushing the hair damp with sweat out of her face with a soft hand. "Okay, but you have to calm down. Okay?"

She nods, her shaky hands touching his on her cheek. "Okay." She breathes in and out slowly trying to calm herself.

He has a feeling this all goes a little deeper than this injury, something about the fear in her eyes that makes him wonder just what has her so shaken up. Sam gets the duffel bag full of the first aid stuff and sets it on the counter next to her. She looks a little calmer, her breathing steadier.

He hands her the bottle of opened whiskey and she takes a long drink. He can feel her eyes on him as he starts to sew up the cuts. There not as deep as he first thought, but he still wished she would let him take her to the hospital. He pats them with the rag until all the blood is cleaned off. He wipes the sweat from her face and neck and makes sure she is clean before he wraps her chest with gauze. She's pretty much got most of the bottle drank when he helps her off the counter.

She starts taking off her jeans looks up at him in embarrassment. "I need a change of pants." She whispers.

He nods, and goes to find her clean clothes. When he comes back in the bathroom she is leaning over the sink splashing water on her face. He helps her into the clean clothes and carries her towards the bed.

"Thank you." She breathes, clinging to his shirt as he sets her down.

"It's okay."

"Don't leave me please." Her voice sounds so small and sad he has to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Let me clean up and I'll be right back."

She nods and reluctantly loosens her grip on him.

He throws everything away, puts her jeans in the bathtub and rinses himself off. He knows he's seen more blood before, he knows this could of been worse, but it doesn't stop him from leaning over the toilet and puking his guts out. He comes out of the bathroom finding her lying on her back and looking at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing. He knows she is more than a little drunk, and in a lot of pain.

"Do you wanna know something?" She asks.

He makes his way over to the bed and sets on the edge facing her. "What?"

"I saw my entire life flash before my eyes." She whispers.

"I've had that happen a few times." He tells her solemnly.

She looks at him, her blue eyes filling with tears. "I didn't like what I saw."

He touches her hand. Remembers what she said about deserving to die. The way her eyes were full of horror.

"I've killed people Sam." She tells him in a shaky voice.

He's silent for a while, taking it in. "We've all killed people." He finally breathes out.

"It's not the same." She sets up, a wince against the pull of her stitches. "I murdered someone in cold blood."

Sam shakes his head. "Abby." He brushes the hair from her face. "You have to calm down."

She shakes her head. "You need to know."

"Is that what you meant? When you said you deserved to die?"

She shakes her head. "My brother, we were hunting this nest of vampires. I was reckless, I got him turned and then I had to kill him." She takes a deep breath. "Sometimes, I swear I can still hear him yelling at me to kill him. My dad, he always had his issues with me. But he doted on Nick. I killed him."

"You didn't have any other choice."

"I know." She looks into his eyes. "I'm talking about my dad though. He... He attacked me, and I..."

He grabs her arm, holds onto it tightly and shakes his head. "You don't have to talk about this."

"I need to tell someone." She whispers. "I stabbed him till he died. I told people he was possessed and that I had no choice, but my dad was a monster without having a demon in him." She's crying hard and he doesn't want her to pop the stitches.

He crawls up in the bed next to her and pulls her against him. "Close your eyes okay, and go to sleep." He whispers into her ear.

She sobs, clinging onto his arm. "Okay. Just don't leave me. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promises.

She slowly starts to calm down. "I lied to you." She breathes into the dark. "I don't want to be something casual with you. I can't be. It hurts too much."

He takes a deep breath. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep."

"Kay..."

When Abby wakes up the next day the pain hits her like a punch in the gut. She is so glad there is a wastebasket by the bed when she rolls over to get sick.

Sam wakes up then touching her back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Fuck." She breathes.

He touches her forehead and makes sure she doesn't have a fever. She feels a little warm, but not alarmingly hot. He gets up and rummages around the duffel bag for the baby Tylenol and gives her a small dose. "I need to make sure you don't start running a fever."

She nods and touches her head. "The whiskey probably wasn't such a good idea."

He sets on the edge of the bed and touches a wet rag to her forehead.

Abby opens her eyes and looks at him. "What did I say last night?"

"What?"

"I said something stupid didn't I? What was it?" She breathes a ragged breath.

"Abby."

"Tell me."

He brushes the hair from her face, he doesn't care anymore that he isn't supposed to feel anything for her that isn't casual.

He is pretty sure they are way past that.

"You talked about your dad."

Her blue eyes went wide.

"It's okay."

"What did I tell you?"

He takes a deep breath. "That you killed him."

He swears she looks relieved. "Oh. That's all I said?"

He nods, looking at her weirdly. "Yeah."

"My dad was a monster, just so you know."

"I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

She nods. "Anything else?"

"You said that you couldn't do this casual thing with me."

She rolls her eyes. "Did I?"

He nods and smiles sheepishly at her.

Abby takes a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you when you were sober that I agree with you." He brushes her cheek softly.

"So what now?"

He shrugs. "Play it by ear."

"Sounds like a plan."

A/N: Okay so I brought my favorite of all time character back Missouri Moseley. I mean she rocked didn't she? I wish Supernatural would just do one more episode with her in it. Then my life would be complete! : ) you'll see a little more of her in this story.

Anywho R&R plzzzz!


End file.
